Lover's Quarrel
Title: Lover's Quarrel Players: '''Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Angelica '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Heather and Elizabeth have a fight... Can they make up before the show ends? ''LOG BEGINS'' Elizabeth Maxwell is still at Heather's bedside, sitting quietly and watching her. She has a distinct frown on her face, though, even through her look of concern. Heather O'Leary groans softly again, and wakes up. She looks around, and smiles at Elizabeth, before wincing at her legs. Must be Pain Medicine that has her sleeping so much. Cause it ain't working now, and she is awake. Angelica glances over, and walks to the bed, with a syringe. "Wanting a painkiller that won't put you to sleep?" Heather O'Leary nods very slightly, "Please...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit at Heather, stroking her hair, then glancing to Angelica. "How soon can she be moved out of here?" Angelica nods a little bit, and swabs a spot, sticking the needle in. "Here you go... I'm glad to see you awake again, anyway. I tend to get worried about patients that come within less than a half hour of bleeding to death, for a few days after..." She glances to Elizabeth. "The suture work should hold, but she shouldn't go very far, and should be helped if she does. I suppose it would be best for her recovery if you took her to her bed...." Heather O'Leary sighs, bedridden again. Angelica glances to Heather. "You won't be stuck in bed too long. I just want to keep you from walking around too much until I'm sure the sutures have taken. The dressings will need changing once in a while as well, I'll come to you to do that, though. I should know by tomorrow or so if the sutures will hold right." Elizabeth Maxwell glances to heather. "Want me to help you back to the room now? I'd like to talk to you more... in a more private environment than this." Heather O'Leary closes her eyes and states rather calmly, "If you are going to lecture me about yesterday, I don't want to go..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "Did you tell anyone, outside someone with limited contact, you were going?" Angelica stays out of it. yep. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "You are not my mother, Elizabeth. I *am* an adult. You seem to forget that not long ago, you were mad when people tried to keep you safe... Now I know how you feel. Was that your goal? Because if you are going to lecture me about this more, I will not listen. I *know* what happened, and how badly I fucked up." Elizabeth Maxwell glares at Heather for just a moment, then it passes. "I'm not going to lecture about keeping safe. If we don't know when you're going or when you're expected back, you could have anything happen, up to and including being dragged into the conversion chamber again and dragged through till it worked. And the first any of us would know is when I ran out to welcome you back, and got shot and dragged to the mothership for it." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "This isn't about keeping you safe, it's about the security of the camp." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "The same could happen to Ham, Donovan, Rivers, Pyotr, Elias... Anyone. Why do I get the lecture, because I '''was converted, almost, once?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "None them have gone off half cocked on stunts like you pulled yesterday, any time recently. I wrote off the first time to the conversion process. You were critically injured, came within 15 minutes of dying when being dragged back." Heather O'Leary nods, "It all comes back to me almost dying... You are doing to me, what I did to you. Payback. I understand. Consider me chastised, and drop it Okay? Because if you keep it up, I'll likely go off half-cocked again." She forces her body to roll over on it's side, and she stares at Elizabeth, anger in her eyes, "*I* know *what* could have happened. *I* decided that it was worth the risk, to keep Doc Parrish safe. I could give a fuck if Diana thinks I am converted any more. I won't bow down to the Visitors again, not one!" She slumps back to her tummy, so that her wounds face the ceiling. She sighs, "Just... stop, OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "One could take it to mean that you don't trust any of us enough to tell us. Not even your own girlfriend who sleeps with you every night." She turns around at that, and walks quickly to the door. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Or that you don't trust me anymore... Because Diana almost turned me..." She shakes her head, and shuts up. If Elizabeth wants it this way, so be it. Behind her closed eyes, tears are forming, but force of will keeps them behind her eyelids. Elizabeth Maxwell glances back, tears in her own eyes as well. "That has absolutely nothing to do with it, outside of me seeing an image of you turning me over to Diana every night when I try to sleep, in that nightmare. Beyond that, it's common sense and I intend to be discussing it about EVERYONE on the base, not just you." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "So everyone on the base, is now a 16 year old, and has to tell Mom and Dad where we are going, and ask permission? Say goodbye to this Resistance movement if that is the case. We are all adults, Elizabeth." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and looks down. "High risk things need to be known about. I was worried sick when I came to the infirmary and found out that you'd walked out and vanished. You mentioned the radios not being private, but... unless something’s changed radically, our frequency hasn't been tapped. If it had we would have run into a lot worse problems." She shakes her head, and starts wiping the tears. Heather O'Leary sighs, "I don't know if I told Diana the Frequency or not... I don't *know* what I told her, when I was in that Chamber. *I* can't remember but flashes of what happened..." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "If you had, it would have been exploited by now. You think they would have given up the entire consulate just to keep a frequency tap quiet? They would have sent people down from the ship if they knew we were attacking it." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Maybe... I don't know... I don't really care." She sighs softly, "Right now..." She is fighting sobs, "..Right now... I just want to know... why you are singling me out? Parrish leaves the Ranch and is in more danger daily than if I leave. Ryan is in danger daily, every time he goes on a raid, he could be discovered, same with Julie... You don't argue with them. Donovan and Tyler come and go as they please, and you say nothing. I do it, and you throw this.. guilt trip on me." Her shoulders shake a bit. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "We know where Parrish and Ryan are, at least to some extent. And they certainly didn't do it while nearly crippled." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Easy to single you out because you're the one who nearly bled to death doing it." Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Have you *once* seen Parrish get herself looked at by a Doc, when she wasn't passing out in Tyler's arms? I broke her sternum and she didn't get looked at by Angelica or Quinn... So again, you single me out. Parrish is closer to you, than your mother, so I can understand it... but don't claim you are singling me out, because I am the *only* one to do something this fucking stupid. OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and wipes tears away again, turning away and wiping her nose from the sniffles, and slipping back for the door. "Fine. I'm sorry I bothered you." Then she walks out. Heather O'Leary's eyes close. She shakes her head and if you think what she did the other day was stupid... WATCH this. Angelica glances over and sighs a little bit, shaking her head and still saying nothing. Heather O'Leary moves her legs off the bed, slowly, as if testing to see if she can do this. She sets her feet on the floor. She slowly places her weight on her legs. She winces but forces herself to stand. Sure, she is mostly naked, but it is her love she must chase. She must keep to her feet. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower SUCCESS Angelica blinks at that. "Be careful of doing that... don't go too fast, the impact on the fixing could make it come apart..." She walks over. "I did say you could be helped to the house though... I'd rather you didn't put full weight on the fixing, but... I'm assuming if you're going where someone else will be around, I'll be notified if a problem happens." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I... I have to talk to her...." Heather O'Leary pulls away from Angel, and moves towards the House, almost all naked. And she could care less. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) SUCCESS Elizabeth Maxwell is laying on the bed, with her face buried into a pillow. There are obvious signs around the head that it was, and may still, be getting cried into. Heather O'Leary is able to keep to her feet all the way inside, naked... She pushes the door open, face covered in sweat, but luckily, none of the stitches are pulled out, and her legs aren't bleeding. She noiselessly, enters the room, and than... She collapses on the floor, in a heap. A sobbing heap, but one that is silent. The only noise is her hitting the floor. Elizabeth Maxwell glances up shortly at the collapse, and blinks, crying even more as she sees Heather like that. She climbs off the bed quickly, and tries to pick her back up... "Oh honey... I'm sorry..." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Strength (Hard) FAILED Heather O'Leary says softly, "Elizabeth... baby... I... I' am the one who should be sorry..." She pulls Elizabeth to the ground, with her, and hugs her fiercely, still very frightened, but determined to get through this, "I... I let the fact that... I can not remember... *a lot*..." The words come around her sobs, "... of what happened to me... get to me more... than it should have. I hate being confused, and... maybe I should have said something when I left... but I was with Parri... no, my fault... No excuses." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "I know honey... I'm sorry... I wouldn't even have mentioned it under other circumstances. But Ryan said what happened there..." She sniffles again. "I just don't want to lose you ever. To keep you safe... probably more than I really should. But it's because I love you." Heather O'Leary nods, and says, "It is.. why we tried... to keep *you* safe..." She shakes her head, and clings to Elizabeth. She tries to stop the sobs, but they won't stop. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and holds tightly, pulling a blanket down from the bed to make sure you don't get cold in the near-nude. She flinches every time Heather sobs, knowing she caused it, and strokes hair, and kisses lips, trying to soothe her some. Her own tears are still coming, but ignored as she clings in return. "Oh honey... I'm so sorry..." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) FAILED Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "I have... had a good... cry coming... My emotions.. running crazy." She is slowing down on her sobs, but is unable to stop them completely. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly, stroking your hair gently. "I know... I'm sorry... I just want you to be all right." She kisses your head softly, and wraps the blanket around to keep you warm. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) SUCCESS Heather O'Leary is finally able to get her emotions under some semblance of control, but she doesn't move, afraid the pain will come back, and likely cause more. The emotional stress she is able to hold in. She just lays there, clinging to Elizabeth. Elizabeth Maxwell strokes hair again, and snuggles tightly. "Do... you want me to see if I can get you up onto the bed? I know I couldn't before, but..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I... I don't want to move right this moment..." She shakes her head, "But.. maybe we'd better get me to the bed, cause I might fall asleep at anytime..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly, trying to scoop you up again, or at least help as much as she can if she can't. "I just don't want you to get hurt..." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Strength SUCCESS Heather O'Leary uses her arms to pull herself up into the bed. See? All that time working with weights does help. She collapses after she gets into the bed, and she makes sure to lay on her stomach, so she doesn't put a lot of pressure on her legs. Elizabeth Maxwell tries to help as much as possible, when she does that, worrying the whole time. Once the collapse happens, she wraps her arms gently around again, stroking. "Oh honey..." She slips the covers out and tucks them over Heather gently. Heather O'Leary pulls Liz to her, "Stay with me?" Elizabeth Maxwell clings tightly, slipping into the covers after getting her shoes off, and wrapping herself around Heather again. "I'm here... I'm not going anywhere... I just want to take care of you." She kisses your head and your cheek. Heather O'Leary's eyes close, as she feels Liz wrapped around her. A soft smile is on her face, as contentment finally seizes control. LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13